


Coffee and Espresso

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 3





	Coffee and Espresso

When you woke throughout the night to nurse Logan, you were worried each time about Oliver. You checked your phone each time, just in case. It wasn’t until 5 that you woke up to a text from Diggle.  _ Oliver is okay, he’s resting at his ‘base’. He didn’t want to wake you or the kids. _

You sighed in relief and text back.  _ Thank you. I’ll have breakfast for him.  _ You replied quickly.  _ You’re welcome, too.  _

_ Thank you, ma’am.  _ He sent, making you chuckle. He was always so...serious. You wondered how he got along so well with Oliver. They were like oil and water. 

Carrying Logan out to the living room, you figured you’d just start your day. He made soft noises as he cuddled against you before falling asleep once more. You couldn’t wait for him to be able to use the baby carrier that Laurel had gotten you. He needed to be 8 pounds, and he was just under 7. Soon you knew you’d be able to easily carry your small boy. The thought of Oliver baby wearing made you smile. 

You began slowly making breakfast, not in a rush since it was early. You had brought Logan’s swing into the kitchen and set him up nearby so you could watch him at the same time. His little bear was next to him and you beamed as you sipped your warm tea. This was not how you expected your life to go when you finally left Mark, but you were proud of yourself. You had a great home with amazing kids and an amazing future husband. And, you hoped once Logan was a bit older, you could go back to work, too. You knew that Oliver would tell you that you didn’t have to, but you wanted to. For you. You loved working. It made you feel productive, and that you had more of an identity than ‘mom’.

Diggle drove over with Oliver a couple hours later, bringing you a fresh set of flowers for your centerpiece. “Morning.” You smiled at them over your cup of coffee. You were thankful that he didn’t seem too hurt, at least where the kids would see. That meant no questions from them. 

He kissed your cheek. “Morning.” He said, a bit tired, and sat down. 

“Hello.” Diggle waved. “How’re you feeling?” He asked, glancing at Logan. “He is very cute.” He complimented. 

You smiled at that. “I’m doing pretty well. He should be waking up soon, too.” 

“Breakfast for everyone then.” Oliver smiled. “I’m guessing the kids are still sleeping, then?” He chuckled. “What time is it, anyway? I nodded off on the way home.” He admitted.

You smiled tenderly at him. “Almost 7:30.” You told him. “How about after breakfast you shower and nap?” You suggested. 

He nodded. “That sounds great to me.” He leaned his head on your shoulder. “I’ll be awake for lunch. I promise.” He patted your leg gently. 

“Don’t worry.” You squeezed his hand. 

* * *

Diggle stayed for breakfast with you and Oliver, and left just as the kids were waking up. Oliver was just heading towards your room when Maggie spotted him. “You look tired. Did Logan wake you up?” 

“Had to go into the club for a while.” He leaned down to kiss her head. “I’m going to shower then nap.” He smiled. “I’ll be up in a few hours.” He promised her.

“Okay. Sweet dreams!” She bounced away. “Mommyyyyyy I’m hungry!” She called out.

Oliver shook his head and heard Clay groaning awake from his bedroom at that. Chuckling, he went into the bedroom and quietly shut the door. He was glad he didn’t land in the hospital this time. He hissed as he undressed to shower. He took hits to places he knew clothes would cover as best he could. It wouldn’t always be like that, he knew. Right now, you weren’t seeing him naked again, so he didn’t have to see your worry. 

Once he was showered, he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. 

* * *

By the time he came back out, you had just served the kids lunch, and sat down to nurse Logan. You looked over at him. “I’ll make you something after I’m done, okay?” You smiled. 

He yawned. “Have you eaten?” 

“I will.” You promised. “Wanted to make sure the kids ate first, and then this one got hungry.” That’s just how it went. Everyone came before you. 

He shook his head. “I’ll make us something.” He kissed your head and went to pull stuff out to cook. He didn’t want you neglecting yourself, especially now. He read that breastfeeding meant you should try to eat a bit more.

“You don’t have to.” You pouted. “You can relax, babe.”

“I will.” He smiled and turned on the stove, pulling something together quickly for you both to eat. He was glad when you didn’t object anymore and went to join you on the couch. He kissed your cheek and then kissed Logan’s little foot. “How were the kids this morning?” He asked as he got comfortable.

“The usual. But they’re trying because of Logan.” You smiled. “I have a feeling once they’re more used to him being around they’ll go back to their usual bickering. And she wanted to be extra quiet since you were sleeping.” 

Oliver smiled at that. “We can hope.” He took a bite of his food. “I might try to make you up some snacks to grab in case he wants to nurse when you can’t make yourself something.”

You whined. “Oliver that’s a lot for you.” You told him. “I’ve managed before, I’ll do it again. I promise. You work during the day, and then there’s the club…”

“Hey, it’s the least I can do for my fiancé.” He looked at you softly. “And you grew our son, and are currently his sole food source. Pretty sure that’s work, too.” He tapped your pout. “It’s not hard for me to whip up some snacks, okay?” He knew this was because you were used to doing the newborn thing alone, and he wanted to change that.

You sighed softly. “Okay.” You pecked his lips. “Thank you.” You smiled. “I won’t argue because I won’t win.” You teased.

“Exactly.” He grinned. “Can I burp him?” He asked, hopeful. “I’d like to be somewhat useful with him.” He chuckled.

You smiled widely. “Of course you can.” You loved how much he wanted to be hands on with Logan. “I love seeing you with him.” You beamed. “I’m pretty sure once we go out with him, and someone posts a picture of you and him...women are gonna fawn over you more than they do.” 

He chuckled. “As long as my fiancé is one of them.” He winked. 

“Flirt.” You smiled. “I’ll always fawn over you.” You chuckled as Logan drifted off, your nipple slipping out of his mouth. You fixed your top before gently handing him over to Oliver. He had set his own plate down as soon as he saw him sleeping. He happily placed him on his shoulder and patted his back. This came to him naturally, something he hadn’t expected. He smiled at you as you got your plate and started to eat. You sighed in relief, eating happily. “This is good.” You complimented him as Maggie came out. “Yes?” You smiled at her. 

“Can I have some milk?” She asked. “Clay wants some, too.” She rocked on her little feet. 

Leaning forward, you set your plate down. “Yeah, I’m coming.” You told her, sighing. “Chocolate, strawberry, or plain?” You asked.

“Strawberry!” She smiled. "It's my favorite ." She took your hand. 

“I thought chocolate was?” You smiled. "Or was that last week?" You chuckled.

“Mmmm.” She thought. “Last week!” She climbed back into her chair as you went to get their milk. "Do you want strawberry, chocolate, or plain?" She asked Clay 

“Plain.” He said. 

A couple minutes later, you brought them each their drink. "After lunch maybe we can all play a game?" You suggested.

“Yeah!” Maggie smiled. “Uno?” She asked, Hocking her feet lightly. 

"Sounds good. My turn to go eat." You chuckled, heading back to the living room 

Oliver gave you a smile. “You’re such a good mom and person.” He said lovingly when you sat back down. “Just don’t forget you, okay?” He reminded you.

“I’ll try.” You promised. It was just something you weren’t used to doing. “My thing was always an episode of some show after they were in bed. That’s it.” 

“Well, we can still do that.” He smiled. “We’ll work on getting into a routine, especially since they’ll be starting school.”

“Okay. I can work on that.” You smiled. “I think he’s asleep enough that you can put him down now.” You chuckled. 

“He’s so sweet to hold.” He kissed his head. “I enjoy it. I want to hold him as much as I can before I get back to work, ya know?”

You softened and nodded. “Yeah, of course.” You understood that. You’d honestly miss him when he went back to work. It would be just you and Logan for a chunk of the day.

“I’ll work on a schedule for breaks.” He nearly read your mind. “So I can at least video chat with my fiance and son. Not that he’ll be much for conversation.” He joked.

“Not for a while.” You giggled. “Once he starts, though, you’ll want a bit of peace.” You finally picked your plate back up. 

Oliver shrugged. “Speaking of... do you want more? Down the line of course.” He asked casually, like it wasn’t a major question. 

You slowly chewed your bite of food before swallowing. “Do you?” You asked.

He didn’t know how to respond. “Uh... yeah.” He nodded. “But, only if you do. If you don’t, I’m okay with the kids we have. I love them, and they are enough for me.” He promised. 

You tilted your head. “Something we will have to think about then.” You reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “How about we talk about this more when he’s a bit older?” You suggested. “When I’m not still sore?” You asked playfully.

“Right. Sorry.” He blushed, knowing it had been too soon to bring it up. “I didn’t want to rush you, it just came out.” He told you. 

“It’s okay, it’s a valid question.” You smiled.

He nodded and moved to lay Logan down softly. He smiled as Logan shifted slightly before settling. “Love you, little man.” He watched him for a moment, then sat up to grab his plate. Seconds later, both kids came in. “Done eating?”

“All done.” Maggie smiled up at him. "We're gonna play Uno after, too!" She said happily. 

“Uno sounds great.” He smiled at her. He loved the kids with everything in him, and he was telling the truth. If the two of you never had more, he was happy with the kids they had. He’d adopt them with time and he would have the best family in the world. It's what you and the kids deserved. “I’ll clean up real quick while one of you gets the cards.” He tapped her nose. "Let mom finish, and we'll get that set up."

She nodded and went to sit patiently. Or try to. She kept shifting in her seat and sitting funny. 

You quickly finished and stood to rinse your plate. You'd be set until dinner now. Oliver smiled at you before clearing the table. It would take time to get you out of the mindset that you had to do everything, and he'd work on that every day. 

Maggie came running in with the uno deck in hand. "I wanna sit with Oliver!" She announced 

He chuckled. “Okay, princess. But I’ll have to get up if Logan wakes okay?” He told her before going to get his swing. He easily carried it in, Logan inside, and set it close by 

“Okay.” She agreed, Clay coming to sit by you. "Sometimes I need help." She told him. 

He lifted her on his lap. “I’ll be happy to help.” He kissed her cheek. 

You smiled at that and helped shuffle the cards. "Maybe we should make Saturday night game night once school starts." You suggested 

“Yeah!” Clay smiled. “So we don’t lose it.” They had never had a set game night before. Either you were too stressed, they were fighting, or no one was in the mood. And it got old just the three of you. "Maybe we can get some games? We only have a few."

You nodded. “I’m sure we can order some new ones.” You smiled. "We can do that tonight, maybe." You dealt the cards. "Any in mind?" 

“Something I can play.” Maggie pouted. “I can’t play mopoly.” She reminded everyone. 

"They have kids Monopoly, Mags." You told her. "We can get that."

“Okay!” She said excitedly. "And Twister?!" 

“Sure.” You giggled. “I’m not very flexible though.” You said, flipping the top card of the deck. "You're the youngest, so you go first " you reminded her.

“Yay!” She reached and grabbed one. 

* * *

By the time that night rolled around, Uno had been played three times, Go Fish four, and War once. Then, after dinner, five more board games were ordered.

“That was fun.” Oliver smiled. You were sitting in bed nursing Logan as Oliver changed for bed after doing bedtime with the kids. “I give you credit. I’m pooped.” He joked. “And I fight ‘bad guys’. That’s easier than kids.” He teased. 

“I believe it.” You giggled. “Just wait until Logan is mobile, too. You’d be amazed at how tiring toddlers that are like tiny drunk people are can be.” You grinned. 

“Well, I have experience with that.” He laughed. Crawling into bed next to you, he gently rubbed Logan’s foot. “I’m sorry about blurting that question about more kids out earlier.” He was actually blushing. “I should have known it’s too soon.” He added. “We just came home with Logan.” 

You smiled at him. “It’s cute, Oliver.” You assured him. “I was just surprised.” You leaned over to kiss his shoulder. “I’m not upset at all.” 

“Why so surprised?” He asked.

“I didn’t think you’d want a huge family.” You said honestly. "Just figured you'd be more the type to want a smaller family, and more 'focused' if that's the right word." 

“I didn’t know what I wanted until I met you and the kids.” He said easily. "I'd have a bunch of kids with you if that's what you wanted. I was being honest that if you're done, I'll be okay with that, though." He quickly told you. “Anything you want.” He kissed your arm. "You are the one doing the hard part." 

You bit your lip at how cute he looked as he said that. "I'll admit seeing you with a baby is hot." 

“That’ll help with future baby making.” He teased. "I'm in no rush for you to tell me if you want more kids, either." He promised you. "Just...before I'm grey?" He asked playfully.

“Definitely before then.” You nodded. “I promise.” You said as Logan unlatched. “How about I’ll think it over, and tell you near his birthday?” You offered, fixing your top. “That’ll give me time to decide if I want to do the pregnant thing again.”

“Sounds great to me.” He smiled as he moved to sit up. “Can I burp him again?” He made grabby hands, making you giggle.

“We love you.” You beamed. You passed Logan to him. “I’ll go brush my teeth so once he’s in his crib we can get some sleep.” 

“Some kisses first!” He said cutely as you walked away. “Please?” He added, making you chuckle, leaning over to peck his lips. “Thank you.” He smile. He watched you head into the bathroom and started patting Logan’s back. “I love your mommy so much.” He told the infant. “And you, Maggie, and Clay.” 

Logan wiggled slightly and fell asleep after a moment. You walked back in after brushing your teeth and washing your face, pausing to watch them for a moment. Your heart warmed as Oliver cuddled him. “Well, while you cuddle our son, I’m gonna get some shut eye before he needs my boobs again.” You teased before climbing into bed.

“Okay. Rest well.” He smiled widely. “I’ll get him in his crib and cuddle you soon.”

“Thank you.” You snuggled to the pillow. Yawning, you closed your eyes. He rubbed your back with his free hand. It didn't take long for him to notice that you were asleep. He went to set Logan down and sighed in content. He watched him for a moment before climbing into the end to hold you close.

You automatically snuggled to him and sighed in your sleep. 

* * *

He woke up with you every time Logan got up, so when you yawned when it was time to get up… he got it. He quickly understood how tiring this was. He'd tell you to nap before lunch at this rate. He was already halfway to the coffee pot. He was tempted to buy a second one for really rough mornings. Espresso shots may have to make their debut. He yawned, knowing it was about to get more hectic with getting the kids ready for school, and him to work. He knew he signed up for this, and loved it, but he was already tired. And still wanted to do it all over down the line if you told him you wanted that.

Maggie, who was always early, scared him. “Hi, Oliver!” She giggled behind him. When he jumped, she laughed harder. “Silly!” She covered her face with her hands. She ran over to hug him moments after.

Once he got his bearings, he lifted her. “Morning.” He smiled. “Sleep okay?” He asked, setting her on the counter so he could make coffee.

She wiggled and nodded. “Yeah!” She smiled. “You look sleepy. Did you hafta go to the club again?” She asked, amazing him that she’d slept through Logan waking up.

He shook his head. “Was up with your mom and Logan.” He told her, pouring the water in the coffee pot. “Every couple hours.” 

She scrunched her nose. “Why doesn’t he sleep?” She tilted her head, confused.

“Since he only eats milk he gets super hungry fast.” He told her. "And he has a tiny belly. As he gets bigger he'll sleep longer." 

She made a noise and nodded. “Okay. I sorry you’re sleepy.” She told him sweetly. "I sleep, though!" She reminded him. "I help!" 

He smiled at that. “We can help make breakfast?” He suggested. "I'm sure your mom would love that."

“Yeah! Like what?” She kicked. "Something super yummy, though."

He thought for a minute. “French toast?” He suggested. "With butter and powdered sugar?"

“Yeah, yeah!” She gasped. "With milk, too? So yummy!" 

He chuckled. “With milk, too.” He kissed her head. "Let me make my coffee, and then we'll get to it "

“Yay.” She said excitedly. 

* * *

Clay shuffled out right after you, having smelled breakfast. You smiled as a stack of French toast was in the middle. "Thank you for making breakfast!"

“You’re welcome!” Maggie beamed. "I helped! I cracked the eggs."

“That’s awesome, Mags.” You smiled, wondering how Oliver held his patience. "I can't wait to taste it."

Clay rubbed his eyes. “Smells good.” He yawned. “Logan is so loud…” He mumbled as he rested his head on the table. "Was Maggie this loud? I can't remember."

“She was.” You rubbed his back. "So were you." You pointed out. "It'll get better. Want me to see if I can find some noise cancelling headphones?" 

He shrugged. “If you can.” He sat up. “At least for when school starts.”

“True.” You kissed his head. “I’ll look today.” You assured him. “You never were a heavy sleeper.” 

He nodded and yawned again, taking some French toast. That’s all he cared about at the moment. He squirted syrup happily. Oliver chuckled at the content sound that Clay made when he finally dug in. 

“Good?” He grinned. All Clay did was nod. “I’ll see if I can find the recipe for stuffed french toast. We had a cook when I was a kid who made it.” 

“Stuffed?!” Clay said through a mouthful. “They make it  _ stuffed _ ?!” He blinked. 

Oliver nodded. “It’s amazing.” He chuckled. “She used to make it with strawberries and cream cheese.”

“I’m drooling.” Clay sighed. “I hope you can find it.” He noted. “Sounds so good.” His eyes went to you. “Do you know how to make it?!” He asked, hopeful.

“I’m sure I can figure it out.” You laughed. “The internet has just about everything.” You reminded him.

“Soon?” He smiled. "It sounds sooooooo good!"

“I’ll do my best.” You smiled. "Now let's eat up!"

Maggie dug in happily, making a mess on her little face. She kicked her feet as she did. “So yummy!” She smiled at Oliver. "I like your cooking."

Oliver chuckled. “I’m only good at certain things.” He pointed out. "Don't expect me to be any good at Thanksgiving!" He laughed 

“We don’t make a big dinner.” You smiled. "It's never been a thing for us. I would make maybe a small roast chicken for me and the kids, some mashed potatoes, and rolls. Maybe a pie."

Oliver shook his head. “Oh no. Don’t let mom hear you.” He chuckled. "She has a feast!"

“Turkey?” Clay asked. "We only had turkey one Thanksgiving."

“Two turkeys because she goes overboard.” Oliver shook his head. “At all the fixings, and lots of desserts. You’ll see.” He promised. “It’ll be special since we’re a family now.” He said proudly. "And we have the best Christmas parties."

“Parties!” Maggie cheered. 

Oliver winked at you when you looked surprised. That would be hard to get used to. You weren’t one for the spotlight. Would he want some big flashy wedding, too?! You wouldn’t put it past him. Would the whole city be invited? That terrified you. You would have been happy with just your little family, his family, Laurel, Tommy, and Diggle.


End file.
